phone call
by edward-cullen-maniac22
Summary: Bella gets a phone call she has been wait, but dreading, for years. character death. EXB fluff. sad, but sweet. R&R rated T just to be safe.  :


Bella gets a phone call she has been wait, but dreading, for years.

"I love you. Have a fun trip with your daughter." I laughed as a leaned in and pecked Edward on the lips. He smiled back at me and looked over at our daughter who was sitting on the couch with an amused expression.

"are you ready yet? Or are you gonna make out some more?" she mused with a small laugh. I smiled as she walked over and gave me a quick hug. "see ya mom. Hey dad, I bet I can find a bigger mountain lion!" and with that they were both out of the house and racing into the woods. I laughed and slowly walked upstairs and into Esme's office.

"are you busy?" I asked when I saw Esme sitting behind her chair. She looked up at me and smiled, shaking her head.

"no, what did you need dear?" she said with her sweet motherly voice. I smiled and sat down across from her.

"nothing, Edward and Renesmee just left to go hunt and I was wondering if you needed any help?" I asked with a sigh. She smiled and thought for a minute.

"we could go shopping. Im not Alice, but if you want… we could go into the city." She said with a laugh. I shook my head laughing a little myself.

"I think Alice will drag me on a very long shopping trip when she gets home, so I will pas for now." She laughed and nodded her head.

"well, im just gonna go read." I said and stood up and walked out of the room. I headed into Edwards old room and sat on the bed with _Wuthering heights _and began reading it for the thousandth time.

I had gotten through six chapters when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID: Carlisle. I answered confused.

"hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"bella," Carlisle said with sadness clear in his voice.

"what's wrong Carlisle?" I asked standing up and pacing at vampire speed back and forth across the room.

"bella, im sorry sweetheart…" I stopped dead in my tracks, only then realizing Esme, Emmett and Rosalie where in the doorway watching me with curiosity.

"what Carlisle?" I demanded. I heard him take in a breath.

"its charlie." I dropped the phone when I heard him say the words I was dreading, yet somehow knew he would say. Without asking another question I ran out to Edward's Volvo and drove as fast as could to the hospital. I got out and hurried into the front and to the desk.

"where is Charlie swan?" I asked the lady sitting behind the desk. She checked her computer and gave me a room number. I rushed down the hall and when I turned the corner I saw Carlisle. "where is he? What happened?" I said walking up to him. When he looked at me, I lost all the hope I had.

"he's gone." He whispered. I slowly shook my head and walked around him heading towards the room when I felt him wrap his arms around me. "bella, stop." I tried to shake him off me but finally I just stopped and sank to the floor, dry sobbing. I felt carlisle sit down next to me and rub my shoulder.

"what happened?" I said so low only he could hear me. he sighed and stopped rubbing my shoulder for a minute.

"he had a heart attack." He whispered. I nodded before breaking out in a new set of dry sobs. After about another hour, carlisle stood up and helped me stand, before giving me another hug. "go home and call Edward" he said giving me a sad smile. I nodded and slowly walked out and got into the car.

When I pulled up to the house I saw Edward on the porch. He ran to me and pulleed me into a hug.

"Charlie?" he asked softly. I nodded into his chest before breaking into more sobs. My rubbed my back and whispered things like 'it'll be ok' as he tried to console me. after I had my sobs under control I looked up andhe gave me a quick loving kiss before we walked into the house. I saw Renesmee sitting on the couch with a worried and confused expression.

"mom? Whats wrong? what happened?" she asked standing up. I looked at Edward and he nodded slowly. We sat her down on the couch, her sitting in between Edward and I.

"sweetie, grandpa Charlie died today."

So what did you guys think? Don't worry this isn't a one-shot. I will continue it, and hopefully I will update soon. Please review. ok thanks! =D


End file.
